


Follow Me

by callmeb, MothMeetsFlame, Oddfront



Series: Porn Battles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, In Public, Leashes, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Sammy. This way. Not too much further."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostQueen23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen23/gifts).



> We're at it again and this time we dragged another author into the mix. 
> 
> Basically this started as a result of a comment B and Odd got on our one-liners. FrostQueen23 requested a new one-liner with a tied up Dean and top!Sam. So Odd completely places all blame for this porn battle at FrostQueen23's feet.... even though this is nothing like what was requested....

**Oddfront** : Um... I wasn't really planning to write that much (at the time it was 800 words... now it's over 2k)  . It was just supposed to be a little something for FrostQueen23, there was a  comment on the one liners asking for some porn and they got carried away with the description and it gave me an idea.... oops

 **MothMeetsFlame** : But. But. But. But tied up Dean.

          

          "Come on, Sammy. This way. Not too much further."

          I like tied up Sam.

 **CallMeB** :  Sam on a leash like a good pet, always eagerly following his big brother around without Dean even needing to tug him forward  
;)

 **MothMeetsFlame** : Always good for his big brother.

 **Oddfront** : Mmmm, but the leash doesn't have to go to a collar around his neck right? It could be latched to the ring around his cock.

 **MothMeetsFlame** : Yep. And you know that Sam would follow Dean around even without Dean guiding him, but every so often Dean would give the leash a nice quick tug to make Sam hiss and moan as his cock was stimulated by the tight ring.

**Oddfront** : Oooh, Sam sitting in the booth across from Dean in a diner. Talking about some research he was doing at the local library when all of a sudden Dean gives a few good tugs on the leash, and Sam stutters.

**MothMeetsFlame** : Hahaha. I can just picturing the gaping lady across from them who just so happens to be able to see under the table.

**Oddfront** : Dean would make a gesture for Sam to continue, while giving random tugs on the leather leash. Glancing around the diner, catching the lady's eyes and giving her a lascivious grin and pulling just a little harder on the leash.

**MothMeetsFlame** : Sam's hands would be trembling, salad sitting untouched in front of him while he tried to remember what he was saying, his words coming out in a half-stuttered moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
